


I Found You

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted One-shot.<br/>Chloe gets kidnapped and Beca and the Bellas try to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You

“Guys! Rehearsal. We have an a-ca-emergency on our hands!” Aubrey yells, bursting through the doors of the auditorium.  
“Nice to see you too, Aubrey.” Beca says bluntly.  
“I am not kidding, Beca.” Aubrey glares towards the young DJ. “Chloe’s been kidnapped.” Aubrey mumbles and Beca’s eyes shoot to hers.  
“Wait, what?”  
“You heard me, let’s go.” Aubrey says firmly, widening her eyes when people are slow to get up.  
“Alright guys, this shit is serious.” Beca says, playing with her hands nervously.  
What if they don’t find her? What if she’s already dead? What if the raped her or something?  
Thoughts swim through Beca’s worried head. She shakes them away and focuses on the task at hand.  
Beca and the gang had followed subliminal clues from Chloe’s dorm all the way to the back alley of some building downtown. Beca sees a flash of red, and sprints down the alley to a dumpster. She finds Chloe passed out between the red brick wall and the dumpster. Beca drags her out carefully, setting her down on the ground carefully.  
“Back up guys, give her room.” Beca motions and Aubrey scoffs at Beca’s sudden compassion.  
“I got this.” Beca glared at their leader, kneeling down next to the redhead. She pushed a lock of ginger hair away from her face and puts her ear to Chloe’s chest.  
“Her heart beats fine.” Beca breaths to herself. Beca plugs her nose gently, and opens her mouth, breathing into it accordingly. Chloe coughs violently, eyes shooting open. Beca backs up, smile painted on her face.  
“You found me.” Chloe croaks, smiling painfully.  
“I found you.” Beca kisses her on the forehead and helps her up.  
“Let’s go home.” Aubrey nods, placing her hand on the small of Chloe’s back.  
The End.


End file.
